Susan Ivanova
Susan Ivanova was a protagonist from the television series Babylon 5, and the various media based on the series. Ivanova was portaryed by Claudia Christian. Ivanova was the daughter of Andrei and Sofie Ivanov. Ivanova inherited some of her mother's telepathic abilities. While she was not even a P1 she still would have been forced to join the Psi-Corps if they learned of her abilities. Her mother helped her avoid detection from the Psi-Corps. Ivanova's mother took sleepers to avoid the Psi-Corps, the sleepers caused Sofie to develop depression and eventually take her own life. Because of her mother's experiences Ivanova developed an intense hatred of the Psi-Corps, and refused to allow their telepaths to scan her for any reason. Ivanova joined the military at the age of 18 even though her brother had already fulfilled the quota. This led to a rift between her and her father which would not be resolved until his death in 2258. Serving under John Sheridan at Io, she advanced through the ranks until being named first officer under Jeffrey Sinclair at Babylon 5 in 2258. The following year Ivanova was pleased to learn that her old friend and CO Sheridan would be commander on Babylon 5 after Sinclair was recalled to Earth. Sheridan would later bring her into the cabal opposing the tyrannical Earth Alliance President Morgan Clark. She would lead the Babylon 5 pilots in the battle for independence against Clark's forces, and was wounded. When Sheridan went to Za'ha'dum Ivanova took command of Babylon 5. She took a White Star out to find the remaining First Ones in the galaxy, a task she continued when Sheridan returned. With the help of Lorien she was able to find the remaining First Ones and convinced them to join with Sheridan in bring the Vorlon's and Shadow's ongoing conflict to a final end. To counter the propaganda being put out by an InterStellar News friendly to Clark, Ivanova became the anchor of the Voice of the Resistance. She was able to help counter some of the worst propaganda Clark's people put out about Sheridan and his allies. Clark soon upped the ante by having civilians killed. This act provoked Sheridan and Ivanova into taking direct action against Clark. Joined by a large segment of Earth Force, Sheridan and Ivanova closed in on Earth, and when Sheridan was captured by Clark's forces she took control of the fleet and had them continue towards Earth. Ivanova was critically wounded in battle against Clark's advanced model destroyers when the White Star she was on collided with some wreckage. Not wanting to lose the love of his life, Marcus Cole used an alien healing machine to transfer his life energy into Ivanova. After the apparent death of her close friend Marcus Cole and her promotion to Captain, she declined to remain on Babylon 5 and arranged to be transferred to a new Warlock class starship as commanding officer. By 2281 Ivanova had risen to the rank of General in Earthforce. By then she was becoming tired of her role in Earthforce, feeling that she was not making a difference and her life consisted of little more than burying old friends. Invited to Minbar for a last dinner with the dying John Sheridan, Delenn asked her to become the next leader of the Anla'shok after her husband died. After Babylon 5 was decommissioned and scuttled, Ivanova left Earthforce and moved to Minbar, taking up the role of Anla'shok Na. Ivanova died in the mid 24th century and was buried on Minbar. Before she died Ivanova had a copy made of all her memories. A couple hundred years after her death a revived Marcus Cole implanted the memories into a clone of Ivanova. Following the Great Burn on Earth in 2762 Ivanova became known as Ivanova the Strong to the survivors on Earth, and would still be remembered as such in 3262. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Military Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deceased Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Reporters